Living Death
by IceTalonTheOne
Summary: You know how they say, 'Knowlage is power' ? Well then that must make me god. I lived through everything, through everyones lives. I know who is born, I know who dies, and i know what it is like to fall in love, I just wasnt expecting it. Logan/Oc. M for a reason
1. My Sweet Sixteen

"HURRY UP EDAN!"

I jerked out of my day dream as I heard my boyfriend's voice from downstairs. "COMING!" I shouted back and took one last look at my reflection.

My chocolate hair was up in a curly ponytail and my blue eyes were tipped with makeup, I wore A short blue dress which fluffed up on the ends, and my feet was covered by white boots.

"**EDAN!**"

I went red and raced down stairs as fast as I could go without tripping and looked over at Jake, who was wearing a tuxedo. I smirked and hooked my arm around his, "Ready" I said simply and he smirked.

* * *

Soon we were in a raging room filled to the rim with dancing teenagers, but when they caught site of me they stopped and all shouted in greetings. "HAPPY SWEET 16 EDAN!" My best friend's voice sounded above the rest as she leapt at me wrapping her arms around me, drawing me into a hug.

I grinned crookedly and pulled away, "Thanks Katie! But I must say, you need to calm down!" I joked and she smirked spinning around in a circle, and that was when I noticed the blush on her face, and the stumble in her step.

"You drunk already?!" I exclaimed in mock horror and she grinned put her arm around my neck. "What do you think?" I let out a giggle and followed her to the dance floor.

An hour later I stumbled over to the bar holding my head in my hand as I sat down on a stool, Jake sat next to me looking over at me worryingly. "Are you alright?"

I nodded quietly feeling no need to talk and instead I took a drink of the alcohol I ordered. Immediately I pushed it away and scowled. My head ached like hell, and weird thoughts pushed themselves into my mind.

For a split second I was falling from a building, then I was back, then I was running along a beach the sun shining down on my dark skin, then there was blood, then light….then darkness…then red…

I was frozen in place not moving an inch my breath shallow and shaky as I came back to reality. My eyes shifted to the seat Jake was in, but he was gone and I let out a shaky breath. I stood up and smiled shakily, Maybe I should just dance.

I trotted into the crowd and grinned over at Katie, She grinned back but then frowned, She said something but I did not hear. I was crouched on the ground tears streaked down my cheeks and held my head in my hands,

* * *

_A baby crying…_

_A mother laughing…_

_A small kid giggling…._

_Screaming….__**Howling**__…purring…screeching…._

_Water…grass…fire….air….metal…_

_Light….darkness…colours…_

_Pain….warmth…Agony…Kindness…_

_Names washed through my head as well as smells…sounds…tastes…feelings…touches…_

_Pleasure ran through me, then pure agony, fire everywhere….drowning…Dying…_

_World War 1….sadness….pity…Rage…World war 2…_

_Hitler…Erik….Charles…Jake...Storm…James…Logan…_

_Bones crunching, Blood __**spilling**__, Souls fading, Eyes dulling, Body's being tarred to s__**hreds**__._

_Mutants, Humans, Aliens, Dogs, Cats, Birds, Horses, Lions, Tigers, Leopards, Foxes, Wolves… Gods…_

_Life…__**death**__…living….dying…crying…laughing…smiling…screaming…_

_Screaming…?_

**_Screaming…_**

…

…

…

I let out a loud Scream.

I jerked upwards away from the crowd as they scattered terrified from something… I stumbled away trying to block the visions from entering my mind, and instead ran. I ran through the city, Citizens looked behind me waiting for my chaser, but to their shock there was no one.

Sadness…happiness…

I shook my head as I ran into my house and slammed the door closed.

Anger…Calm…

I grabbed my hair as I let out a sob.

Pain…warmth….

Born….died…

I collapsed onto the floor as I fell unconscious.

* * *

I slowly awoke, my head spinning, my eyes red with silent tears as I struggled to sit up. I was in my apartment. I let out a shaky breath and stumbled to my feet.

That was when it hit me.

A wave of nausea shook me and I rushed into the bathroom, immediately hurling all contents in my stomach. Luckily I got it in the toilet. I rested my hands against the bench my shoulders sagged and I stared at my reflection only to jerk back in shock. My once blue eyes were snakelike and one of them has changed colour completely. To blood red.

I felt my tears fall, but I have no idea why and I held my mouth in my hands. Blood….red… This was too painful a reminder! I swung the cupboard open and snatched the medical case rummaging through it before pulling out a medical eye patch. I wrapped it around my red eye and stared at my reflection with a twinge of satisfaction before I let out a strangled sob, surprising me. I blinked slowly and then looked down at my hands.

I felt…powerful…

I shook it off and then took one last glance at the mirror before walking into the kitchen.


	2. Every Single Thing

Years later, I kept my powers hidden, because I knew mutants are shunned in this society. My friends just brushed my seizure off and said it must have been a sickness. I let them believe that.

I still wear the Patch, telling them I can't use it. For some weird reason they believed me. Anyways, I was lately being unable to control the permanent headache, So at times I passed out, But usually I know when it is about to happen, so I either hide, or go home.

I have also lately been trying to decide if I should go to that mutant school, I figured since I am now too old to be a student, I might as well be a teacher. My final decision was tainted by what happened.

I was at the beach with some friends, Including Katie and My boyfriend Jake…

* * *

"Come on Edan…PWEEESEE?" Katie pouted and I shook my head stubbornly, folding my arms across my chest. "I don't care about what I see! But could you please take it off" I shook my head again and she pouted before I saw a small grin leap onto her face, and I narrowed my eyes.

"Don't you dare-"

I was cut off as she tackled me to the ground, and I let out a yelp, and then giggled as she tickled my sides. I tried to push her off, but she just kept on tickling until I was writhing around laughing my ass off.

I let out a screech of laughter, my face red with embarrassment as I spotted my crowd of friends watching and grinning at each other. But then she managed to rip off my eye patch, causing her to freeze and she jerked back letting out a screech.I winced and shuffled backwards as my friends stared in shock and horror.

* * *

Ok so let's just get this straight, my eye is blood red and has a snake like pupil, the opposite of my normal eye. So that's why they are freaking the fuck out. Ok? Ok, Good, Lets continue.

* * *

Screams echoed around me and I felt tears drip down my cheeks as my friends ran off, leaving Jake with a cold Expression on his face. I stumbled to my feet "J-Jake…?" I stuttered and he narrowed his eyes.

"You don't care do you…? I am still the same Person…" my eyes were wide with despair as i stuttered those words and I watched his eyebrow twitch.

"Edan…You…" Shadow covered his face and his mouth was set in a straight line. "You…are a…M-Mutant?"

I bit my lip and my voice cracked as I replied hesitantly. "Y-Y-Yes… But that doesn't change a thing-"

"_I HATE YOU_!"

My eyes widened and my pupils shrunk,his words Echoing in my mind

"**YOU ****_MONSTER_**"

I opened my mouth to say something, but then shut it unable to grasp the situation. My mind went blank for the first time in years as I set my mouth in a thin line. Jake left silently pushing past me and vanishing into the fading crowd

The citizens around me giving me dirty looks as they walked past, my eyes were set on the darkening horizon as the sun sank into the water bleeding into the waves turning them scarlet. Like my eye.

I noticed the whispering around me and I clenched my fists causing the bystanders to flinch and hurry along.I suddenly remembered something, I have no way of getting home my fr- **_ex_** friends brought me here. I bit my lip as I tried to stop the on flow of tears threatening to spill.

I could feel there anger, horror, and shock as they saw me.

I could hear every thought they thought as they understood, and the worst part. I could hear His words echoing loud and clear in my mind.

'It hurt'

I am not a dangerous mutant…I just know things…everything…every thought… every _feeling_…

* * *

_Every. _

**_Single._**

_Thing._

* * *

I've lived through everything, I was you, I was your friend, I know everything you felt when you died, I know every single thought you had when you were born, I could see every single tear on your lovers face as you broke their heart. And I felt my heart shatter as I felt their Greif.

* * *

_Every._

**_Single._**

_Thing._

* * *

The only thing I could hurt, Was myself. No matter how much I try I can not bring myself to hurt Anything.

I lived as a Bear, I lived as a Fish, I lived as an Eagle, and I have lived through every single living things life. You have no idea how much pain I felt…

I have been shot in the head as a deer.

I have had my fins cut off as a shark.

I had my body crushed as an ant.

I drowned as a little girl.

I have been Tortured as a _mutant_.

I felt The pain as my family was killed.

I felt the Sadness as I stared down at my lovers grave.

I felt the happiness as my mother handed me a small puppy.

I felt the adrenalin as I killed ruthlessly.

_I felt the agony as my boyfriend broke up with me because I was __**different**__._


	3. Education

I knocked on the front door of Xavier's school for the gifted and waited patiently, The door opened to reveal Ororo Munroe, She looked over at me and smiled. "What could we do for you?"

I nodded my head in greeting. "My names Edan, Could I Speak to Charles Xavier?" She blinked in surprise and nodded before leading me inside, past the crowds of students hanging around the hallway.

Oh and just telling you I look like a normal human, considering I have my eye patch on. So they stared at me curiously as I walked past.

"Oh by the way my name is-"

"Ororo Munroe, Also known as storm or the Weather goddess" I said simply and her eyes showed shock as she blinked. "Where did you hear that from?" She asked cautiously and I went red as I realized I made a mistake.

"Umm…"

I was saved as we entered the Professors office, much to the surprise of Ororo as I was basically leading. Professor turned around and smiled at me, "what could I do for you?" I smiled and held out my hand which he shook gladly. "My name is Edan, and I was hoping I could work here"

Shocked, His eyes widened slightly before he went back to his optimistic self. "You do know this is a Mutant school right?"

I almost snorted at the irony of his words but all I said was this; "Yes I do know, and yes I am a Mutant" I smiled at him and he smiled in return. I felt a sudden probe in my mind and I scowled pushing him out viciously, my anger fuelled by fear. He flinched and looked over at me waiting for an explanation.

"There are a lot of things in there which you do not want to see" I said coldly and he smiled though a twinge of suspicion lit his gaze. "Ok then, Storm will show you to your room, and we will sought out which classes you could take, Any preferences?" He added after a second Thought and I smirked.

"History" was what I said before I followed Ororo out and through the hallways.

Suddenly Storm stopped and I almost crashed into her. "Who's the new kid?" I heard a gruff voice and I peeked around The women to see Logan standing there his nose flaring as he took in my new scent. "Logan this Is Edan, A new Teacher Here, Edan this is-"

"James Howlett, also known as Wolverine, Now named Logan, has memory loss due to the Weapon X Project" I said simply and Storm shook her head in slight shock. "How do you do that?" Logan was staring at me in shock, and I blinked slowly. "It's in my mutation"

"So like you know anyone you meet, and their background?" She asked shocked and I flinched looking down to the floor. "Kind of..." I muttered and she seemed to sense it was a sensitive topic so she walked on saying a quick 'see you later' to Logan. As we walked away I could still feel The Wolverine's gaze boring into my backside.

* * *

I sat at the teacher's desk, my gaze was fixed out the window, and my mind was drifting. I closed my eyes slowly and took in a deep breath, I could hear the children outside but I soon tuned them out and focused on my powers. The first time I tried this I fainted, the second, I managed to tune out some of the powers senses for a short period of time. Now I was trying again.

I heard every death; I felt every twinge of pain they felt as things died. I grit my teeth and I felt tears in my eyes as I slowly blocked it all out, Until all I could hear was my breathing, and all I could feel was a slight breeze from the fan in my classroom.

A small smile crept onto my face as I turned off my power, from what I could tell I could keep it going for about a day. Seeing how I have grown stronger lately. I knew it would hurt like hell when it ends but it was better than the constant head ache all day and all night.

'RIIIINGG'

I jumped in my chair as a bell sounded and some kids walked into the classroom. Some looked over at me curiously while others immediately sat down in their chosen seats. I waited patiently quickly whipping the pain caused tears. And setting a small smile on my face as I waited until they all got here, Once they were all here I grinned. "You are probably wondering who I am, Well call me Edan and I am your new History teacher" Someone raised the hand and I nodded "Yes?"

"What's your power?"

I narrowed my eyes at the boy and smirked.  
"Your name is St John Allerdyce, you prefer to be called John, or Pyro, You can Manipulate fire but not create it" His eyes widened with shocked and my smirk widened "I know everything" My smirk faded into a cold gaze and he flinched, before I turned away, "Anyways, Any other Questions?"

"Why do you wear an eye patch?" I flinched but kept my smile on my face. "I find it Weird so I cover it up, anything else?"

"Could we see?" The same girl questioned curiously and I blinked slowly before shaking my head. "Sorry, I don't like anyone seeing it." I said simply and stood up, "Ok then That's enough Questions, Let's talk about History Shall we"

* * *

Please Review, I always like hearing how i do at this ;D Hope you enjoy this Quick Chapter~


End file.
